Atrapasueños de ceniza (IzuJirou)
by H.Peregrino
Summary: Cuando Izuku duerme un monstro viene a verlo (Secuela de "Papel de fumar")


**Título:** Atrapasueños de ceniza

 **Autor:** Misato Mitarashi

 **Valoración:** Adolescente. Lectura recomendada para un público de quince años en adelante

 **Resumen:** Cuan do Izuku duerme un monstro viene a verlo **(Secuela de "Papel de fumar")**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de My Hero Academia, o cualquiera de sus personajes. El manga, anime y todo material relevante pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, señalados en las leyes de derechos de autor. Esta es una obra sin fines de lucro, con el mero objetivo de brindar entretenimiento. Apoya el material original.

* * *

Atrapasueños de ceniza

Capítulo único

Las noches presionan fuertemente en la cama de Izuku. Cierra los ojos y descansa, pero rara vez duerme. Ni siquiera en la silla de su escritorio, o en silloncito del despacho de Toshinori o en el banco del parque cuando intenta tomar el Sol.

−Ya no te desveles, hijo –regaña su madre con cierta exasperación−. Va a hacerte daño

 _No es que no pueda dormir, es que prefiero no hacerlo,_ piensa Izuku duerme, Stain viene a verlo y lo devora como lo haría cualquier monstro. Aún puede sentir su larga y ampulosa lengua recorriéndole la cara. _No, los monstros no existen, él es real. Al menos lo fue una vez._ Las cenizas del monstro a precio de un dedo reventado.

El banco está duro en su espalda y sin previo aviso se mueve un poco por debajo a él. Se sacude de repente en estado de vigilia, la mano en un puño antes de haber abierto los ojos, señalando la cara del intruso. Izuku se relaja rápidamente con una sonrisa de disculpa.

−Jirou –murmura frotándose los ojos− lo siento.

Ella parece perpleja, pero no preocupada.

−Mi error –responde con una sonrisa−. Debí dejarte dormir.

El abre la boca y hace un ruido de sorpresa. −Ah… No. No estaba durmiendo −. Una llamarada rosa le sube por las mejillas y repentinamente se siente estúpido –Sólo salí para conseguir algo de comer.

Jirou parece estar a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero, mientras lo mira, una extraña expresión aparece en su rostro y se encoje de hombros.

−Está bien. Comamos, entonces.

Izuku se detiene por momento, inseguro de haberla escuchado bien. La sonrisa expectante en sus labios acanelados parece confirmación suficiente.

Unas botellas de cerveza más tarde, Izuku se siente más relajado que en toda su vida.

Bosteza de forma aparatosa durante los vacíos de la conversación, tapándose la boca con una mano. El cenicero se llena y las botellas caen de la mesa, ellos ríen de forma estúpida y la grasa de los fideos les cubre la cara.

Cuando piensa que el humo es cortina suficiente, cierra los ojos e inhala hondo en un intento de lucha contra la somnolencia. No le toma mucho a Jirou darse cuenta. Ella lo toma del codo y alegremente dice:

−Bien, es hora de que llegues a casa.

−¿Qué? –El rostro de Izuku ensombrece−. Todavía tengo hambre.

−El sueño tiene prioridad.

* * *

Las sonrisas de Izuku son infecciosas se contagian entre sí. El zumbido del alcohol estaba bajo la piel de Jirou y se estremece cuando lo ve brincotear de un lado para el otro lleno de alegría. _Es como un niño pequeño. No, es más como las muchachitas de los cuentos,_ piensa Jirou.

Izuku señala emocionado una chamarra de All Might en una vitrina de la calle y ella solo asiente con una sonrisa pequeña. Al chico no le para la boca y parece tener mil cosas que contar. _Está tan lleno de vida,_ ella sacude la cabeza espantando las pesadillas del festival deportivo. Espera que esta noche pueda conciliar el sueño mejor que las anteriores.

Las llaves hacen clic en la cerradura y la puerta se abre.

−Bueno –dice volviendo hacia Jirou−. Gracias por la comida.

Jirou no responde, el corazón se le llena de palabras que no salen por la boca. Ella toma el camino fácil, inclinándose lentamente presiona sus labios en los de un Izuku sonriente.

Es difícil saber que siente por él, decide Jirou. Solo sabe que le encanta ese rosa de aturdimiento sobre su rostro pecoso. Le divierte y le emociona. La llena de vida. Jirou se inclina un poco y desliza su aliento cálido en la mejilla de Izuku.

Al chico le tiemblan las rodillas e intenta mirar para todos lados menos a ella.

El incendio surge de las entrañas de Jirou, el estómago lo tiene caliente cuando el brazo lo coloca a su alrededor, con la mano presionada contra el marco de la puerta, el otro lo apoya contra el costado del cuello de Izuku. El chico cierra los ojos de forma anhelante cuando lo besa de nuevo.

De repente Jirou puede saborear a Izuku, la amargura del alcohol una vez más, su olor persistiendo entre ellos. El huele a sudor, a cigarro y a colonia. Le sorprende que huela a hombre cuando está tan indefenso, pero en el fondo no le importa, las manos que la sostienen son callosas, amables y seductoras.

Su lengua corre a lo largo de Izuku, dedos tocando su pelo. Ella termina el beso echándose hacia atrás. El niño todavía tiene las mejillas rosadas.

−¿Quieres pasar? –pregunta él.

Ella reprime una carcajada.

−No lo creo.

−Puedes pasar la noche, si quieres.

La idea la tienta, pero la rechaza. ¿Para qué recibirlo cuando él quiere si puede arrebatárselo cuando a ella le plaza? Después de todo, a ella le gusta estar al mando.

−Dulces sueños, princesita.

El chico gruñe de indignación y la fulmina con la mirada. Ella se encoge de hombros y se marcha. Una cancioncita retumbándole los labios:

A Dios, la Luna yo robaría,

por ese muchachito de ojos verdes,

a Dios la Luna yo robaría.


End file.
